The present invention relates in general to an alarm device and in particular to a safety belt prompting device for use in a motor vehicle having an engine, a battery, a starter connectable to the battery, a generator for loading the battery, and safety belts.
In motor vehicles, there are employed numerous sensors which detect certain operational conditions of the motor vehicle. For example, the rotary speed of the wheels is detected by means of tachometer connected to an indicator of the speed of the motor vehicle. Another indicator indicates oil level in the engine, for example at a low level of oil an indicator is activated. Another sensor monitors whether electric consumers in the vehicle polar supplied from the battery or from the generator. In the former case a warning light is on to indicate danger of discharging the battery.